Mi vida es… como una telenovela? ryosaku
by Ary-Bel
Summary: Siempre he soñado en que mi vida sea normal, pero por ciertos motivos y por alguna razón siempre sucede lo menos esperado, porque la mayoría de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor o son dramáticas o graciosas, quizás algunas vergonzosas y otras dolorosas.
1. Chapter 1

bueno he aquí otra de mis ideas y la verdad no se que resultara realmente, solo espero que a alguien le guste xD...

bueno

**Aclaraciones: contiene algo de OCC en mayoria por sakuno... tal vez contenga lemon aunque aun no lo se todo depende del desarrollo que tenga**

**redacción: **la mayoria estara relatada en primera persona y por eso estara escrita con letra cursiva, lo que sea relatado e tercera persona estara escrito con letra normal...

bueno seria eso nos leemos

...

**Mi vida es… como una telenovela??**

Prologo:

_Siempre he soñado en que mi vida sea normal, pero por ciertos motivos y por alguna razón siempre sucede lo menos esperado, porque la mayoría de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor o son dramáticas o graciosas, quizás algunas vergonzosas y otras dolorosas. Por alguna vez me gustaría ser… como decirlo… normal, sí! Eso ser normal, aunque algo me dice que eso será muy difícil, tener a una amiga un tanto exagerada es complicado y jamás puedes pasar desapercibida, en especial si te consideran popular por el hecho de que con el tiempo tu cuerpo se desarrolla y según todos eres hermosísima al igual que tus amigas, ok no es que me encuentre fea y si soy algo linda, pero por Dios creo que los demás exageran y además hacen que me avergüence un poco y como no! Si tienes a un grupo de chicos cada mañana pidiéndote que salgas con ellos, que eres la más linda y bla bla bla, no es que sea de hierro, pero es que aún no llega el chico que logre moverme el piso, que haga que sienta mariposas en el estomago por el simple hecho de verlo y que me logre sacar un suspiro de la nada. Ya estoy pensando cosas sin sentido y tal vez crean "pero si esta chica esta demente, tal vez necesite un novio con urgencia", pero hace 3 meses termine con mi ex Kenji-Kun y la verdad me encuentro bien así, jamás pensé que me engañaría con alguien a quien consideraba mi amiga, aunque pensándolo bien solo me gustaba porque enamorada de el no estaba, creo que haber terminado con el a sido algo positivo, en especial si vez a tu amiga feliz con él, bueno si la perdone, pero es que no soy quien para juzgar a alguien, además errar es humano, no lo creen??_

_Bueno mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki tengo 15 años (pronta a cumplir 16) y curso 2º de secundaria en el instituto seishun gakuen más conocido como seigaku. Como verán este es el inicio de un nuevo año escolar y me encuentro camino a mi institución, preparada psicológicamente para el recibimiento de cientos de chicos que en gran mayoría no conozco, aunque me gustaría que solo fuera un día normal con paz y tranquilidad, de verdad mi vida es como una telenovela?? Como me gustaría que no… _

_..._

bueno espero que les alla gustado y esperar sus comentarios bye bye


	2. personajes

**hola.. lose algo me dice que quieren matarme por tardar tantoo tiempo, pero es ue la universidad no me da tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no sea estudiar y mis neuronitas no han querido hacer conexion para continuar con el fic y se que no tengo perdon pero realmente lo siento, pero buenas noticias he podido retomar este fic, aunque este no es un capitulo, más bien son las fichas de ciertos personajes que estaran en el fic y más que nada es para que las conozcan y no esten tan perdidas a la hora de leer el capitulo que pronto subire, bueno eso seria espero que esten bien besos...**

................................................................................................................

Nombre: Haruko Maeda

Apodo: Haru-chan

Edad: 15 años

Cumpleaños: 27 de diciembre

Personalidad: es una chica extrovertida al máximo, le encanta hacer travesuras en especial si en estas involucra a sus amigas, esta siempre pendiente de buscarle novio a sus amigas aunque no le resulte mucho lograra meter a mas de una en aprietos, pero siempre es con buena intención, es una fanática de leer historias románticas donde todo es color de rosa, aunque sabe que solo en esas historias es así, esta enamorada de un chico 2 años mayor que ella pero para todo el mundo es un completo misterio incluso para sus amigas, ya que aún no se siente con el suficiente valor para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Puede que las apariencias engañen y estás chica es un completo misterio a pesar de ser extrovertida y traviesa guarda grandes secretos que con el tiempo se llegaran a conocer.

Nombre: Ailynn Kiyomi

Apellido: Ekigiihei Ibu

Apodo: Ai-chan, Eki-san.

Edad: 15 años

Cumpleaños: 7 de abril

Profesión: estudiante, tenista en entrenamiento.

Personalidad: es una chica egocéntrica, enojona y un poco "rebelde". Odia que la contradigan, que la interrumpan o que le digan que está equivocada, es muy impaciente y se molesta fácilmente, pero también es sensible, aunque orgullosa y no muestra cuando es lastimada sólo en presencia de su hermano pequeño Ryota, tiene su lado tierno, se avergüenza y sonroja fácilmente, y se preocupa por sus seres amados, no es buena para expresar sus sentimientos, es amable y simpática normalmente, pero su carácter en general es fuerte. No le gusta mostrar su lado dulce, en su casa es gentil y amable con su hermano, pero con las demás personas es fría y distante. Con los chicos es bastante fría ya que no confía en ellos pero poco a poco cambiara de opinión…

Nombre: Ayumi Chikawa

Apodo: Chibi-chan

Edad: 15 años

Cumpleaños: 27 de Mayo

Personalidad: es la chica más dulce y tierna que podrás conocer. Es algo inocente, generalmente si no le explican las cosas no las entiende muy bien. Es muy risueña. Le gusta juntarse con sus amigas, salir a pasar la tarde riéndose juntas. Es una persona muy confiable, guarda muy bien los secretos y también es muy buena consejera con los problemas de los demás. Le encantan los animales, pero la mayoría le da miedo tomarlos. Por su forma suave de hablar todos creen que es algo tímida, pero realmente no lo es, tiene demasiado valor en su interior. Difícilmente tartamudea y es mas complicado aun hacerla sonrojar. Ella es traviesa y aventurera, siempre busca nuevos retos. No descuida la escuela, pero no piensa solamente en ello. Es justa, no le gusta que se aprovechen, molesten, entre otras cosas a las personas. A veces puede llegar a ser muy infantil; pero cuando es necesario es muy madura. Es muy cariñosa, le gusta abrazar a sus amigos y decirles que los quiere.

Nombre: Tomoka Osakada (se que la conocen pero preferí darle un cierto toque a mi estilo, espero no se molesten por ello)

Apodo: Tomo-chan, chica megáfono xD

Edad: 15 años

Cumpleaños: es un misterio (si alguien lo sabe por favor díganmelo)

Personalidad: es una chica al extremo extrovertida, un tanto gritona y a veces un poco enojona, pero a pesar de ello es buena amiga, por lo menos a intentado serlo ya que por el hecho de tener 2 hermanos pequeños y tener que cuidarlos en reiteradas ocasiones se a perdido varios acontecimientos aunque siempre esta al pendiente de los demás, suele ser algo cotilla y a puesto en más de un aprieto a Sakuno, odia profundamente a la chica que le robo el novio a Saku como dice ella aunque siente un gran alivio de que ya no este con ese chico, la verdad nunca le gusto… Es una fanática del club de tenis masculino por lo cual siempre que puede acude a ver los entrenamientos arrastrando a sus amigas con ella, discute en reiteradas ocasiones con Ailynn y aunque no lo admita igual la quiere, esta siempre al pendiente de Sakuno y aunque a esta ultima no le gusta llamar la atención Tomoka es todo lo contrario y gracias a su peculiar manera de ser a logrado conseguir la popularidad junto con sus amigas llamando la atención del sector masculino… Espera encontrar a su verdadero amor aunque es demasiado idealizadora, tal vez se enamore de todo lo contrario a lo que busca…


	3. Inicio de clases

**holitas **

**bueno he aquí el primer capitulo solo espero que sea de su agrado**

**Declaimer: el principe del tenis no es mio, pero me gustaria que lo fueran los personajes =P**

**iap nada más que decir ojala les guste bye bye**

Primer día de clases!!!

La entrada de la institución se encontraba llena de "ansiosos" alumnos por el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, encontrándose así con amigos, conocidos y compañeros del curso anterior, pero lo que mas se hacia notar era el entusiasmo que mostraba una chica gritando a los cuatro vientos el nombre de una de sus amigas, la cual por cierto quería pasar desapercibida cosa que no logro…

Saku_chan… - emitía aquella chica

Que tal Tomo _ Chan y las demás – decía la no tan pequeña Ryuzaki

Aun no llegan, pero no creo que tarden

Eso espero, pero deberíamos ir a ver si quedamos en la misma clase – decía algo emocionada Sakuno

Tienes razón espero que este año quedemos juntas nuevamente – se notaba el entusiasmo en la voz de Tomoka

****

Por otro lado tres chicas iban apresuradas hacia seigaku y lo más probable es que llegaran atrasadas a su primer día de clases…

Apresúrense – decía una chica algo malhumorada

Ya vamos Ai-chan – decían a coro dos chicas corriendo tras ella…

****

Las clases ya estaban por comenzar, Sakuno y Tomoka se encontraban de camino a su salón este año volverían a estar en la misma clase y una de ellas esperaba que este nuevo curso fuera un poco más normal que el anterior, aunque le emocionaba pensar que podría suceder algo interesante, algo que hiciera vibrar su corazón viviendo experiencias poco imaginadas pero que a su vez esperaba impacientemente, tal vez de manera inconciente conocer lo que era realmente enamorarse y ser correspondida de la misma forma con el mismo sentimiento, esperaba encontrar a la persona indicada que la hiciera ver las cosas de modo diferente, esto era lo que pensaba la joven Ryuzaki mientras iba en compañía de su preciada amiga…

****

Faltaban cinco minutos para el comienzo de su primera clase y ellas aun no llegaban realmente se sentían ambas preocupadas, conocían cierta irresponsabilidad por parte de sus amigas, pero era el primer día y aun así no lograban cumplir con el horario acordado…

Tal vez les ha sucedido algo – se escuchaba a una preocupada Sakuno

Yo creo que solo se han quedado dormidas, ya sabes como son – replicaba Tomoka

Pero luego de decir esto Tomoka no había notado la presencia de tres chicas tras suyo que lo único que querían en ese instante era matarla de la manera más despiadada posible, haciéndola sufrir lentamente.

Osakada no cambias siempre echando mala lengua a los demás… esa forma tuya tan peculiar – decía una chica un tanto molesta…

Chicas que bueno que llegaron, ya veía que entraba el profesor en cualquier minuto y les echaba la bronca por llegar atrasadas – decía Sakuno intentando cambiar el ambiente que se había formado.

*****

Aeropuerto de Tokio – Japón, un lugar concurrido tanto por personas extranjeras como japonesas, esperando abordar sus aviones para llegar a su destino; pero en este preciso momento un avión comenzaba a aterrizar en la pista nº 4, lugar de salida: New York Estados Unidos, pero para ser más exactos en el asiento 24, se encontraba un joven de mirada ambarina con una gorra de la cual asomaban unas mechas de cabello color azabache. Su rostro reflejaba cierta molestia ya que la persona sentada a su lado no dejo de hablar y hacer ruido durante todo el viaje…

Nee shonen, por fin hemos llegado – emitía un hombre con cierta emoción en su voz

Mmmm – fue la simple respuesta del chico

Cariño, no estés enojado, comprendo que tu padre no ha dejado de molestar en todo el camino, pero por favor hazte el ánimo de que hemos llegado a la tierra de sus orígenes – decía una bella mujer con una voz tranquila

Ok – fue lo único que recibió por respuesta

Señores pasajeros el vuelo con destino Tokio Japón a aterrizado exitosamente, esperamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje y pasen una buena estancia, gracias por preferir aerolíneas Yokoshima…

Y así comenzaba la nueva vida de cierto chico, el cual esperaba que lo dejasen tranquilo y vivir su vida tal cual el quisiera, sus intereses eran el tenis y más tenis y lo único que esperaba de su nuevo hogar era tener aunque sea un juego decente, que valiera la pena haber dejado su antiguo país, no es que le gustara del todo pero había vivido buenas experiencias... aunque no lo admitiera sentía algo de curiosidad por lo que encontraría aquí…

****

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y es que al ser primer día de clases prácticamente no había mucho que hacer ya que los profesores les pedían una redacción de lo que hicieron durante sus vacaciones o simplemente hablaban del tema…

Así pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo hasta el final de la jornada escolar, los únicos alumnos que se quedaban en la institución después de clases, eran aquellos que pertenecían a un club extraescolar…

Un grupo de chicas se encontraba cerca de las canchas de tenis por lo cual se podía deducir que pretendían asistir al primer entrenamiento del año…

Hace tiempo que no veo a los sempais – emitía con ojos brillosos Ayumi

Tienes razón aunque no produce nada de gracia que ellos comiencen los entrenamientos un día antes que nosotras – decía Ailynn un tanto molesta

Lynn no seas gruñona tienes todo el resto del año para jugar tenis – hablaba Tomoka relajadamente…

Que no me llames Lynn, chica megáfono

Como que chica megáfono

Por favor chicas no discutan – decía Sakuno

Luego de apaciguar el ambiente retomaron su camino hacia las canchas y es que aunque no lo admitieran sentían cierta curiosidad en ver cuanto habían progresado los integrantes del club de tenis y es que no los veían del curso pasado, esperaban con ansias saber cual seria el nuevo capitán, aunque tenían la leve impresión de quien seria…

****

Cerca de un templo, se encontraba una familia siendo recibida por una chica de pelo largo color azabache que a cierta impresión se veía un tanto tímida, se notaba la alegría en su rostro ya que al parecer no se veían hacia bastante tiempo…

Nanako cariño que tal estas? Estas muy hermosa – se escuchaba decir

Gracias tía Rinko me alegra que hayan llegado bien – decía la chica

Wow pero que grande estas, me estoy volviendo viejo

No seas exagerado tío Nanjiro

Hey Shonen ven a saludar a tu prima – emitía el viejo

Es Ryoma? – decía una sorprendida Nanako

Hola – fue lo único que se escucho decir

Shonen que modales son esos – decía un tanto molesto Nanjiro

Mada mada dane

Luego de saludarse y acomodar sus cosas en la casa, Nanako sirvió el té y comenzaron a platicar de lo que había sido de sus vidas, mientras que Ryoma se encontraba un poco aburrido y cansado después del viaje, su padre le había comentado que iría a una institución llamada seigaku y que el había asistido ahí cuando tenia su edad. El sabia que habían comenzado las clases el día de hoy, pero aun así no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo no haber asistido y es que si no hubiese sido porque el viejo le comento que tenían un club de tenis que jugaba bien, no habría aceptado ir a la misma institución que su pervertido padre…

****

El entrenamiento del club de tenis masculino había llegado a su fin y un grupo de cinco chicas se encontraban comentando acerca del nuevo capitán del equipo y es que estaban seguras un 90% de que seria el y es que Tezuka kunimitsu era uno de los mejores jugadores del Seigaku, por no decir que era el mejor..

Kya que emoción yo sabia, yo sabia, definitivamente tenia que ser el – decía Haruko emocionada

Ya no babees tanto que ya nos dimos cuenta de que estas emocionada – decía Ailynn

Pero es que es inevitable no lo crees Sakuno

Mi abuela me había dado las probabilidades de quien seria el nuevo capitán, pero no había nada concreto, aunque tenia el leve presentimiento de que seria Kunimitsu-kun

Pues a mi no me interesa quien es el capitán lo que importa es que ganen _ decía Tomoka – además que hay jugadores que están como quieren, no me molestaría echarles una ayudadita…

Eres una pervertida- le decía Ailynn

Ayudadita? En que? – preguntaba Ayumi

No es nada chibi-chan cosas de grandes – decía Haruko

Mou que malas son conmigo

Y así las chicas se encaminaron hacia sus casas platicando en quien podría ser la nueva capitana del club de tenis femenil y es que las probabilidades eran relevantes ya que no sabían quien podría ser…

****

Ryoma se encontraba sentado en la terraza de su habitación y es que ese viejo no podía dejarlo tranquilo un momento, que no sabia pensar en algo que no fuesen mujeres, ojala que el a su edad no fuera así de pervertido, mañana iría a su nueva institución y no le causaba mucha gracia, solo esperaba poder tener un juego decente con alguien…


End file.
